My 'Brother'
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Chap 2 is up! Mind to RnR? / Hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Gomen ne DX
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, minna!**

**Michi-chan here!**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~**

***bows***

**Izinkan Michi untuk membacot sebentar!**

**Michi author baru di Ffn ini. Selama ini Michi cuma jadi silent reader. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian *halah* Michi menguji kemampuan di FFn ini. Tapi Michi yakin fic ini PASTI ada kekurangannya. Untuk itu, mohon para senpai dan reader semua untuk mengoreksinya. **

**Oh iya, beri tahu juga ya soal aturan penulisan dan lainnya di Ffn ini. Michi ga tau sih.. hahahaha *tawa innocent*. Terima kasih~**

**Disclaimer: Bleach? Michi yang punya! *digorok pake Senbonzakura ama Tite Kubo***

**My 'Brother' © Michi Phantomhive626**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: IchiRuki Forever!**

**Genre: Romance and ?**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin), AU, gaje, aneh, deskrip ga jelas, de el el. All of the story is Rukia's POV *sok Inggris*.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Flame? Jangan harap itu akan mempengaruhi Michi! =..=**

**Don't like? Don't Read! Gampang kan?**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali pertanda bahwa aku sudah bangun. Kulirik jam wekerku, sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Aku mulai bangkit dari tidurku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi Di rumah ini aku hanya berdua dengan ibuku. Tapi ia selalu sibuk bekerja. Hari ini pun sepertinya ibu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Selesai mandi aku bersiap ke sekolah. Kulihat ada beberapa lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen dan selembar kertas yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Tertarik, kubaca tulisan atau mungkin pesan singkat yang tertulis di kertas itu.

**Hari ini ibu ada meeting di kantor. Mungkin baru bisa pulang tengah malam. Ini ibu tinggalkan uang jajan untukmu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu rumah jika kau berangkat ke sekolah nanti. **

**-Ibu-**

Huh! Sudah kuduga.

Tak perlu diingatkan pun aku sudah tahu. Kumasukkan uang pemberian ibu dalam kantong jas sekolahku. Ku lihat jam di dinding. Masih pukul 06.35. Bagus. Artinya masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Setelah memasang sepatu, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Yah, seperti perintah ibu, aku mengunci pintu dan juga pagar rumah tentunya.

Aku berjalan dengan santai ke sekolahku, SMA Karakura, yang merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit di Tokyo saat ini. Pagi ini benar-benar cerah. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandang awan di langit, cantik sekali. Enaknya, mereka bisa bergerak bebas. Angin sepai-sepoi membelai wajahku, dan menerbangkan rambut hitam sebahuku sesekali. Kututup mataku, untuk lebih merasakan keindahan alam ini.

Haaaah~

Semoga saj-

"Hey, Rukia! Tunggu!" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dan menoleh kebelakang -dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Tampak dalam pantulan mata violetku seorang anak laki-laki yang –jauh- lebih tinggi dariku dengan rambut berwarna orange jabrik tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahku.

Begitu sampai di depanku dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan, ia mulai bicara lagi.

"Rukia! Aku kan sudah bilang! Kita berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama", katanya dengan tampang sedikit kesal.

"Haah~ sudahlah Ichigo! Aku kan sudah besar. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!", balasku.

"Kau ini! Semakin mempersulit pekerjaanku saja, 'nona Kuchiki'! Aku ini 'kan 'kakak'mu. Wajar saja kalau aku menjagamu.", ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja, 'tuan Kurosaki'." Jawabku malas.

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar malas menghadapi 'kakak'ku ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menang tiap kali berdebat dengannya. Menyebalkan!

"Heh, kalau begitu, ayo berangkat.", katanya.

Lalu Ichigo mengendong –atau lebih tepatnya mengangkat-ku ke pundaknya. Membuatku seperti karung beras. Tunggu! Ap-apa-apan ini?

"Ichigo! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!". Aku benar-benar protes sekarang. Aku memukul punggungnya dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Dapat kurasakan wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat masak. Dapat kulihat orang-orang cekikikan melihat kami. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Terpaksa aku menuruti kemauan 'kakak'ku ini.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung. Kenapa si kepala jeruk ini bisa jadi 'kakak'ku? Padahal kami seumuran. Hm, ceritanya dimulai kira-kira sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Kalian tahu? Ichigo adalah tetanggaku. Rumahnya berada tepat di sebelah rumahku, sehingga beranda kamar kami berhubungan. Dulu dia ini adalah anak nakal saat di SD. Ia sering sekali mengangguku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, apa alasannya mengangguku. Padahal ia tak begitu pada anak-anak yang lainnya.

Tapi, Byakuya-nii selalu melindungiku. Byakuya-nii adalah kakak kandungku. Namun, setelahnya orang tua kami bercerai, Byakuya-nii ikut dengan ayah ke luar negeri. Selama 6 tahun ini pun, kami hanya berhubungan lewat e-mail dan telepon.

Sebelum pergi, Byakuya-nii memberiku sebuah boneka chappy kesukaanku. Katanya, itu sebagai jimat pelindungku. Aku benar-benar kesepian setelah ia pergi, karena ibu semakin sibuk bekerja. Pengusir kesepianku hanyalah boneka chappy itu. Tapi kalian tahu apalagi? Si jeruk ini merusak boneka itu! Bahkan ia mengejekku dan membuang boneka itu ke sungai.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu menangis tiap malam. Namun saat aku sedang menangis –entah untuk berapa kalinya- malam itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo datang lewat jendela kamarku. Tentu saja aku kaget setengah mati. Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia berkata begini,

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi! Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan jadi pengganti kakakmu!". Sebelum sempat aku menjawabnya, ia berkata lagi, "dan tidak ada protes!".

Sungguh aku tidak bisa menolak saat itu. Tapi, meski masih sering jahil dan menjengkelkan, ia selalu melindungiku. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku jadi menyukainya. Siaaal….

"Rukia, sudah sampai.", suara Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku.

Lalu ia menurunkanku tepat di depan pintu gerbang SMA Karakura ini.

"Baka! Aku 'kan bisa jalan sendiri. Kau tahu, betapa malunya aku diperhatikan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan tadi?" geramku.

"Heh, aku tidak peduli." Jawabnya santai. Setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih kesal padanya. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan berlari menuju kelasku. Yah, karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Beruntung, aku tidak sekelas dengan Ichigo. Bisa mati aku kalau tiap saat harus bertemu dengannya!

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung melempar tasku ke atas mejaku. Lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi dengan keras. Hal ini rupanya mengundang perhatian dua orang temanku –Hinamori Momo dan Matsumoto Rangiku- yang duduk tepat di belakang bangkuku.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan", sapa Momo.

"Ohayou, Rukia", begitu juga Rangiku menyapaku dengan ramah.

Aku segera membalikkan dudukku menghadap ke belakang dan balas menyapa mereka, "Ohayou, Momo, Rangiku-san!", jawabku.

"Ada apa Rukia-chan? Tampangmu kusut sekali?" tanya Momo. Mata hazelnya memandang lurus mata violetku dengan tatapan khawatir. Ah, dia ini memang mudah sekali khawatir ya?

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tak ada apa-apa Momo, hanya-"

Belum selesai aku menjawab, Rangiku-san sudah memotong kata-kataku.

"Pasti karena Ichigo-kun, iya kan?", timpal Rangiku-san.

Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang- err…. Genit? Sahabatku yang satu ini memang suka sekali menggodaku. Tapi ia termasuk anak yang populer di sekolah ini, karena ia cantik, rambut coklatnya panjang dan bergelombang serta dadanya yang… begitulah ("-_-).

Aku baru akan menjawab perkataan Rangiku-san ketika lagi-lagi ucapanku terpotong dengan masuknya Unohana-sensei, guru biologiku ke dalam kelas. Sontak anak-anak lain berhamburan(?) meninggalkan aktivitas mereka dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Ohayou, minna!", sapa Unohana-sensei.

"Ohayou, Unohana-sensei", dengan serempak kami sekelas menjawab salamnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran kita. Buka buku halaman 69!", dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

…**xxx…**

TENG TENG TENG!

Yes! Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga. Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan cepat. Lalu aku segera berlari secepatnya ke kantin. Perutku lapar sekali. Tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan, kan?

Sesampainya di kantin, kulihat kantin penuh dan berdesak-desakan. Wajar saja, semua siswa ini pasti juga sama laparnya denganku. Segera saja aku ikut berdesak-desakan dengan mereka. Pokoknya aku harus dapatkan roti selai kacang kesukaanku! *author juga suka, -dilempar kacang ama reader-*.

Akh! Itu dia. Wah, rotinya cuma tinggal satu. Aku harus cepat.

What the-? Baru saja aku akan mengambilnya, tapi ada sebuah tangan besar yang mendahuluiku. Siapa sih dia? Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu. Rambut orange, mata musim gugur itu… Ichigo?

"Kau terlambat, 'adik'ku sayang!", katanya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hey, kembalikan! Itu rotiku!", balasku.

Tapi ia malah membayar roti itu dan membawanya lari. Aku pun langsung mengejarnya. Tapi langkahnya yang besar itu tak sesuai dengan langkah kakiku yang kecil ini. Ia terus berlari sambil sesekali melirikku dan menyeringai coba-kejar-kalau-kau-bisa, dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Awas kau, Ichigo.

Ia mengajakku ke atap rupanya. Begitu aku melihatnya, ia sedang melahap roti kacangku. Hancur sudah harapanku *lebay*. Aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan terduduk lemas di depannya. Berlari dengan perut kosong begini benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Aku masih mengatur nafasku sampai ia menyodorkan roti yang masih tersisa tiga perempatnya itu di depan wajahku.

"Mau?", tawarnya. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Baka jeruk! Aku tak mau makan sisamu!", tolakku sinis.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau", jawabnya cuek. Ia malah meneguk lemon tea-nya.

Kruyuuk~

Ukh, sial! Perutku ini benar-benar memalukan!

Tapi aku lapar. Aduuuh…

"Ahahahaha, kalau lapar, bilang saja. Jangan ditahan.", ledek Ichigo.

"Baka! Bukan urusanmu!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang –kurasa- sudah memerah sekarang. 'Kakak'ku ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hei, aku serius nih. Aku tahu, kau belum sarapan dari tadi pagi kan?" katanya lagi.

Kulirik ia dari ekor mataku. Mata amber itu melembut. Ia sungguh… tulus?

Haaah~

Aku tidak mengerti dia. Terkadang begitu menjengkelkan. Terkadang begitu baik.

Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Sekarang perutku lebih penting!

Segera saja aku menyambar -?- roti itu dari tangan Ichigo. Kugigit dengan err… mungkin dengan agak rakus. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Bukannya tadi Ichigo sudah memakan roti ini? Ini sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung! Kyaaaa…

"Kenapa kau?", kata Ichigo sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah?", hanya itu respon yang bisa kuberikan.

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Cepat makan. Katanya lapar. Bagaimana sih?", Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Membuat kerutan permanen di dahinya semakin berkerut seperti jeruk purut *PLAK!*

"Iya, iya"

Hening. Hanya semilir angin yang kurasakan sekarang. Kulihat Ichigo, sepertinya ia sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Kumasukkan potongan terakhir rotiku ke dalam mulutku, dan aku juga segera meneguk lemon tea Ichigo. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan ciuman tak langsung atau apapun itu.

"Rukia"

"Hn?", Ichigo memanggilku?

"Lagi-lagi kau memberikan nomorku pada cewek-cewek itu ya?", kata Ichigo. Dapat kurasakan mata amber itu menatap violetku tajam. "Siapa Inoue Orihime ini? Senna juga," tanyanya lagi.

"Ma-maaf, Ichigo. Inoue dan Senna itu teman sekelasku. Me-mereka menyukaimu. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan mereka."

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya tak rela. Tapi apa boleh buat. Daripada didesak sama duo cerewet itu, lebih baik kuberikan saja. Tapi, sekarang aku merasa bersalah juga dengan Ichigo.

"Dasar! Ini bukan mainan tau!" marahnya. "Tapi akan kumaafkan kau, dengan satu syarat-", ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menyeringai. Firasatku tidak enak. "-temani aku tidur disini!", lanjutnya.

What?

Dengan gerakan cepat Ichigo merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku. Aku ingin berontak, tapi kedua tangan Ichigo melingkari pinggangku. Aku tak bisa lari sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Pasti wajahku memerah lagi. Siaaal…

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bagus! Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. I'm saved by the bel! Kulihat Ichigo, ia sudah memejamkan mata. Tapi kuyakin ia belum tidur.

"I-Ichi..go… bangun! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi", aku sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Bukannya bangun ia malah makin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggangku.

Dengan mata masih tertutup ia berkata "Biar saja. Kita bolos. Bangunkan aku jam keenam nanti ya, 'adik'ku~".

Dasar! Selalu saja semaunya. Tak berapa lama aku mendengar dengkuran halus dari Ichigo. Mungkin ia sudah menjelajah alam mimpi sekarang.

Seketika pandanganku tertuju pada ponsel Ichigo. Mungkin jatuh dari saku jasnya. Aku pun mengambilnya. Hm, jadi penasaran. Selama ini aku tak pernah menyentuh ponselnya. Hey, siapa tahu ada foto Ichigo di sini? Wah, ingin lihat! (.") Tapi ini privacy orang lain kan? Apa tidak apa-apa? Otak dan hatiku terus berdebat soal hal ini.

Pertarungan antara otak dan hatiku itu akhirnya membawa kesimpulan 'ya, tidak apa-apa'. Maka perlahan kubuka file galery foto ponselnya. Seketika mata violetku membulat melihatnya.

"Ap-apa… ini?"

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Fiuh~**

**Tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot. Tapi malah kepanjangan. Entah Michi pantas di sebut author atau nggak *pundung***

**Oh ya, ada yang tahu gimana caranya menghilangkan rasa males ngetik? (-,-")a**

**Maaf ceritanya jelek dan feelnya ga dapet. m(_ _)m**

**Sudahlah! Akhir kata-?- :**

**ReViEw?**

***puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeiiy~ Michi datang lagi.. *nari piring-?-***

**Akhirnya Michi berhasil juga melawan rasa malas ngetik buat yang kedua kalinya.**

**Sebenarnya chap ini dah selesai minggu lalu. Tapi gara-gara virus tak bertanggungjawab itu, kompi Michi rusak, bersama dengan hilangnya file fanfic di dalamnya T^T *pundung***

**Terpaksa sekarang harus ngetik pakai laptop papa.**

***malah curhat, -di tendang***

**Yosh, sudahlah!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: tuh! *nunjuk Tite Kubo-sensei***

**My 'Brother' © Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: IchiRuki Forever!**

**Genre: Romance and ?**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, aneh, deskrip ga jelas, de el el. **

**Flame is not allowed and it won't work with me!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ap-apa… ini?"

Aku benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Jari-jariku terus menekan tombol ke bawah. Mataku tak berkedip melihat layar ponsel yang berwarna hitam itu. Mengamati tiap hasil jepretan yang ada disini.

Kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Ya, foto Ichigo dengan berbagai macam pose. Hahaha, ternyata ia narsis juga. Jarang ada anak laki-laki yang narsis begini.

Aku terus memencet tombol ke bawah, memperhatikan setiap foto-foto Ichigo. Pakai pose apapun ia tetap… tampan!

Gyaaa~ apa yang aku katakan!

Eh, tunggu!

Aku berhenti menelusuri handphone Ichigo. Mataku setengah melotot menatap foto yang satu ini. Foto Ichigo bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau toska. Mereka benar-benar terlihat mesra. Gadis itu mencium pipi Ichigo. Aku belum pernah melihat gadis ini. Apa dia pacar Ichigo?

Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan anak perempuan. Memang, Ichigo cukup populer di sekolahku. Mungkin juga sudah banyak yang minta jadi pacarnya. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan anak perempuan! Ichigo juga tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku. Atau hanya aku yang tidak tahu?

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit melihat foto ini. Apa aku… cemburu? Tapi untuk apa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Ichigo. Ia hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai 'kakak'ku. Dan ia hanya menganggapku sebagai 'adik'nya. Hanya aku saja yang menganggapnya lebih.

Ah, hatiku semakin sakit memikirkan ini semua. Susah payah aku menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar. Aku bukan gadis cengeng nan lemah seperti dulu! Jangan menangis Rukia!

"Rukia?" suara Ichigo mengagetkanku.

Ichigo bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depanku. Ia menatapku heran bercampur cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lembut. Aku segera menepis tangan Ichigo yang berniat menyentuh wajahku. Aku reflek melakukannya. Aku bingung sekarang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Ichi. Hanya… hanya kelilipan saja. Oh iya, ini ponselmu! Tadi terjatuh dari saku jasmu" jawabku seceria mungkin. Aku segera menyeka air mataku sebelum tumpah.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya menerima ponsel dariku. Saat ia –mungkin- ingin bicara, aku segera memotongnya.

"Sudah ya, Ichigo. Sekarang aku ada pelajaran dengan Mayuri-sensei. Jaa~" kataku.

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku terus berlari, ke toilet. Disini aku menangis sepuasku. Syukurlah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Dengan begini tidak akan ada yang tahu. Aku juga terpaksa berbohong pada Ichigo tadi, sebenarnya sekarang jam belajar sendiri di kelas.

Puas menangis, aku mencuci wajahku di westafel. Aku tidak boleh terlihat habis menangis.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Melihat pemilik suara yang memanggil namaku tadi.

"I-Inoue?"

Ternyata Inoue yang memanggil tadi. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sepinggang yang memakai jepit rambut heksagonal di kedua sisi kepalanya. Haaa~h ku pikir siapa!

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Ng… aku-"

"Ano… ada yang ingin kutanyakan Kuchiki-san!" Inoue memotong perkataanku. Aku heran, entah sudah berapa kali ucapanku dipotong orang lain. *tiga kali, Rukia! –Plak-*

"Kau ingin tanya apa?" jawabku.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-kun?" mata abu-abunya menatapku tajam.

"Ka-kami hanya… hanya…" aku menelan ludah. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung status hubungan kami ini apa. Adik-kakak? Entahlah!

"Hanya?" Inoue menatapku bingung.

"Kami hanya teman sejak kecil! Tidak lebih!" jawabku akhirnya. "Kenapa?" aku pun balas bertanya padanya.

Inoue menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya secara jelas karena poninya menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Begitu?" katanya tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Lalu… apa Kurosaki-kun sudah punya pacar? Kau dekat dengannya 'kan? Kau pasti tahu!" tanyanya lagi secara bertubi tubi.

"Eh?" aku bingung harus jawab apa. Ichigo sudah punya pacar? Yang benar saja! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu!

"Kurosaki-kun sudah punya pacar, kan? Apa itu benar?"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu, Inoue?" balasku.

"Kemarin, waktu aku menembaknya, ia bilang sudah punya pacar. Ia bahkan memperlihatkan fotonya bersama gadis itu padaku." Jelas Inoue. Tampak sekali raut wajah kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Aku tidak merespon perkataan Inoue barusan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi otakku. Jadi benar gadis itu pacar Ichigo? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu? Berarti selama ini aku mengganggu hubungan mereka?

Akh! Aku pusing! Aku meninggalkan Inoue yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan perubahan sikapku ini. Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelas, tak menghiraukan panggilan berkali-kali dari Inoue tadi.

Pintu kelas kubuka dengan agak kasar. Teman-teman menatapku sebentar, lalu kembali dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Aku duduk dengan pandangan kosong di bangkuku. Ya, pikiranku masih penuh dengan hal-hal aneh mengenai si jeruk. Akh! Sial….

"Rukia-chan? Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak masuk jam kelima tadi?" Momo menepuk pundakku pelan, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, Momo? Aku… aku ketiduran di atap, hahaha" aku tertawa canggung.

Gadis bercepol itu menatapku tak percaya, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya Rukia-chan, sepulang sekolah nanti aku, Rangiku-san, dan Nanao-chan ingin pergi karaokean, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"He? Gomenansai, Momo! Aku tidak bisa ikut" jawabku. Aku tersenyum kecut melihat wajah kecewa dari temanku itu.

"Ayolah, Rukia-chan. Disana juga ada anak cowok lho~ lumayan buat nyari gebetan baru. Iya kan, Rangiku-san?" Momo kembali menatap penuh harap padaku, err.. atau mungkin seseorang disebelahku.

Hey, aku bahkan tak sadar Rangiku-san sudah duduk di sebelahku! Apa ia menyembunyikan kekuatan rohnya?

*cut! Ini ceritanya AU! Gak ada kekuatan-kekuatan roh segala! (=,=) OK! Lanjut!*

"Yap, Rukia. Disana banyak cowok-cowok keren lho~" sekarang Rangiku-san yang menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah Rukia-chan, selama ini kau tidak pernah pergi bersama kami. Ayolah~ kali ini saja, ya?" Momo juga menatapku dengan puppy eyes.

Eh, benar juga ya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Yah, karena selama ini aku selalu bersama Ichigo.

Oh iya, aku juga bingung bagaimana menghadapi si Mikanhead itu nanti. Bagaimana? Apa aku ikut saja dengan mereka? Tak ada salahnya juga kan? Lagipula aku jadi punya alasan menghindari Ichigo, jadi aku tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan pacarnya itu kan? Iya kan?

"Rukia-chan! Kenapa malah bengong? Kau jadi ikut kan?" kata Momo seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Eh? Ah, iya. Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"YEIY!" Momo dan Rangiku melompat-lompat -?- kegirangan dan memelukku.

Ah, semoga dengan begini semuanya baik-baik saja. Yah, semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

**(masih) TBC**

**Yeiy~ **

**Michi seneng banget loh, waktu baca review (bukan flame) dari kalian semua.**

**Entah kenapa tapi Michi seneng banget, makasih buat yang RnR fic ini.**

**Tak di sangka masih ada juga yang mau baca fic jelek ini *nangis terharu***

**Oh iya, chap ini pendek ya? Dan Ichiruki nya DIKIT banget!**

**Maafkan Michi, semoga kalian tak kecewa ya~**

**.**

**.  
**

**Oh iya, ini balesan reviewnya:**

*** Minami Kyoka**

**Bagus? Cerita ini bagus? Gyaaaa~ *maen lompat tali-?-***

**Terima kasih, ini udah update, RnR again, please? **

*** Sauz Kuzan Raiki-kun**

**Siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil?**

**RnR again, please? **

*** CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen**

**Crim-san, terima kasih atas reviewnya. **

**Hm? Mungkin fic ini cuma 3-4 chapter. **

**Gomen, Crim-san. Michi takut nanti ceritanya malah lari-?- kemana-mana.**

**Ini udah update, mind to RnR again?**

**.**

**.  
**

**Yosh! Sisanya udah Michi bales lewat PM. Oh iya Michi mau tanya, WB itu apa?**

**Apa itu semacam nama ilmiah tumbuhan? –digeplak-**

**.**

**.  
**

**REVIEW? *harus! –buagh!-***


End file.
